Behind The Mask
by AutobotV
Summary: Behind his Battlemask, Optimus Prime hides a terrible wound to remind him of the pain and suffering Megatron gave to him and the innocent lives lost. Based on mmmmmr's Beyond his Battlemask on deviantArt. Never Forget, never forgive.


**Behind the Mask**

_**Story by AutobotV**_

_**Based on mmmmmr's "Beyond His Battlemask" sketch**_

_He walked around the once filled with life Energon Warehouse now nothing more than a slaughter house. All around him were the sparkles bodies of mere factory workers, civilians, caught up in a terrible war, their faces filled with horror and pain. Possibly the last thing they were feeling before they departed to the realm of the allsparks. He sighed as he looked round the ruined warehouse, hoping to find life, but so far there was none. The moment he heard that Megatron was attacking this factory he rushed down there to help try and stop the ruthless Decepticon Leader under the orders of Sentinel Prime, but they were too late. Bodies were piled on top of each other, limbs were ripped off and Energon was flowing through the floor. It was enough to make even the bravest of machines scared. As he continued searching another scout approached him. His face filled with fear as he was ordered to search for survivors._

'_Alpha Trion sir! This is pointless they're all dead!' he cried._

'_Did you check all of them?'_

'_Well n-no, but…'_

'_Then keep searching!'_

_The scout saluted and ran off. Alpha Trion lowered his head and sighed. Was it pointless? Megatron never let anyone live and those who do survive, die later from damaged parts and broken circuitry. As he was about to leave, he felt movement below him. Looking down he saw the body of a mech, his body completely battered and broken, his face nearly gone. It seemed impossible that he was still functioning however he saw the light flickering in his optics as the mech struggled to live. Alpha Trion bent down and grabbed what was left of the mech's hand._

'_Can you hear me?'_

* * *

'Wheeljack, what did you make this time?' demanded Ironhide.

Within the Autobot base on Earth, Ironhide, Jazz, Bumblebee, Ratchet and Wheeljack were in the main control room of the Ark along with Spike their human friend. Wheeljack had called them in to show off his latest invention and to the Autobots it meant trouble.

'When I was driving past the Leisure Centre I saw a device that shot out balls at people who hit them with bats!' explained Wheeljack.

'A Tennis-ball shooter?' suggested Spike.

To him it did look like a giant ball shooter. Spike was rather impressed that Wheeljack built something like this but was a little nervous what the outcome would be.

'Anyway this baby will do something similar, except I increased the power so it can match our strength!'

'Sooo…how will this help us?' inquired Ratchet, not impressed.

'So we can train to defeat the Decepticons and test our reflexes!'

'Or he built it for the sake of building it.' muttered Jazz.

Wheeljack had a habit of improving machines he finds and finding excuses for building them in the first place. Wheeljack seemed excited as he began to activate the giant ball shooter.

Now to begin the demonstration!' he said.

The Autobots backed up nervously as Wheeljack started the machine. Wheeljack then picked up one the giant Basketball's the humans had made for them since Optimus Prime had grown rather fond of the sport and then placed it within the machine.

'Now all I gotta do is push this here button and…'

The machine suddenly spat out the ball with such force it began bouncing around the room in a blur, smashing and denting everything it hit. Jazz yelped as he had to duck and Ratchet cried out in anger as the ball began damaging the base.

'Wheeljack I swear, I'm gonna rip out your logic circuits!' howled the medic, as he had to jump quickly to the right as the ball continued bouncing round the room with dangerous force. Bumblebee grabbed Spike and hid behind Ironhide. Spike thought it was rather funny as the Autobots jumped and ducked to avoid getting hit, until Optimus Prime walked in. He must have heard the commotion and came to investigate.

'What's going on in here?' he demanded.

Spike gasped as he realized the dangerous bouncing ball was about to hit him, as it rebounded off a wall behind the Autobot leader.

'Optimus look out!' cried Spike

'Huh?'

Before Prime could react to the warning the ball then suddenly hit him in the back of the head and he fell over. Spike saw something fall of the leader of the Autobots and something slide across the floor. Before he got the chance to realize what it was he cried out again when he saw that the ball was heading right towards them. However Ironhide managed to grab it and fell back as he finally stopped the rampaging basketball. As everyone in the room stood up now that the danger was over, Ratchet glared at Wheeljack.

'I guess it needs a little work.' muttered the scientist.

'How about you just scrap it all together?' snarled Ratchet.

Jazz and Ironhide ran over to Optimus Prime to help him up with Spike following. Optimus got one knee, moaning in pain.

'Optimus are you OK?' asked Spike standing in front of the Autobot leader.

Optimus lifted his head and Spike fell over in shock, his face suddenly turning white. Optimus wasn't wearing his mask anymore. The thing that Spike saw fall of him must have been his face-guard and the ball had knocked it clean off. Spike had always figured that Prime had a normal face under his mask, like the rest of the Autobots, but what he saw made the boy gasp. At least of a quarter of Prime's face was missing under his left optic with half of his mouth showing. Within the missing part of the face he saw circuits and wiring that moved and sparked every now and then as Prime moved his head. There were cracks in his metal skin and loose wiring within the gaping hole in his face. It looked like someone had ripped the whole thing clean off. Spike just stared in complete shock and Optimus looked at him confused; the only part of his mouth seemed to form an uneasy smile as he looked at the boy.

'Is something wrong Spike?' he asked.

As he spoke, Spike could see the circuits and mechanisms moving as he talked; it almost looked like everything was going to fall apart every time he opened what was left of his mouth. Even his voice sounded a little different without the face-guard. Spike just continued to stare, not knowing what to say. Optimus frowned and brought his hand up to his face. He suddenly stood up and looked around the floor.

'Shoot.' He muttered looking around the floor.

Ironhide sighed and Jazz snickered. Ratchet noticed and sent Wheeljack another glare.

'OK everyone; look for Prime's face guard.' Ordered Ratchet.

Soon all the Autobots were looking around on the floor, trying to find their leaders face guard. Bumblebee walked up to Spike who still seemed a little shocked.

'You OK Spike?' asked the yellow Autobot.

Spike looked up at him and Bumblebee saw his surprised look. Before Spike could reply, Wheeljack suddenly cried out,

'I found it!'

Looking over, he saw Wheeljack was holding what was indeed Optimus Prime's face guard. Optimus walked over and took it. He examined it before placing back on.

'I really need to get this welded on.' He muttered.

Wheeljack chuckled.

'If we do that you won't be able to talk!'

When Prime managed to place it back on his face it fell off again. Optimus Prime began to grumble as he tried to force it back on. After a few attempts Wheeljack then examined it and sighed.

'Your catches have snapped, I'm gonna have to repair them.'

'Well you better, it was your fault in the first place!' growled Ratchet

Wheeljack chuckled nervously and he left the room with Optimus. Ratchet began pulling the giant ball shooter apart while the others stood around Spike, noticing that he looked scared.

'You OK Spike?' asked Jazz.

Spike stood up and took a deep breath before sending Jazz an uneasy grin.

'I'm fine Jazz. I just never knew…that Prime had something like that.'

Ironhide chuckled.

'You weren't the first kid! Hey Jazz, remember the time when Bumblebee saw Prime's face for the first time!'

Jazz began snickering and Bumblebee frowned.

'I was incomplete shock you guys! I was I supposed to react?'

'I dunno, but falling down three flights of stairs didn't seem the right way, that's for sure!' snickered Jazz.

Spike looked at all three of the Autobots, a little confused.

'But…what was that?' asked the young human.

'A battle wound. He got it a very long time ago, right about the time he became the new Prime.' answered Ironhide, still chuckling as Jazz and Bumblebee argued.

Spike figured it was a battle wound but why didn't he get it repaired? He remembered when they brought Prowl in from a battle with his jaw hanging off one time. A Decepticon surprised him and sent a powerful punch to his face. Ratchet put it all back together until it looked like Prowl had never been hit in the first place. Why didn't Prime get Ratchet to repair his face? There was also another question on his mind about the whole thing.

'Who gave it to him?'

The room was suddenly silent and the Autobots looked at each other nervously. Jazz scratched his head and Bumblebee shuffled his feet. Ironhide suddenly had a grim look on his face.

'Sorry kid, it ain't my place to tell.' He said before walking off.

'I…I better go help Prowl with those data pads.' mumbled Jazz, running off.

'I think I better give Hound a hand with the patrols.' said Bumblebee, not even looking at Spike as he ran off.

Soon the only ones left in the room were Spike and Ratchet, who was still scrapping Wheeljack's machine. Spike glanced over at Ratchet. He was a medic and he had been with the Autobots since the start of their long war, he had to know about it. Walking up behind the medic he asked his query again.

'Ratchet? Why doesn't Prime get his face repaired? Who gave him that wound in the first place?'

Ratchet looked at him for a second before turning back to scrapping the machine.

'Who do you think?' he said.

Spike thought to himself for a moment. Who could have given Prime that wound, a wound that Prime wouldn't even get fixed. After a moment a thought began to creep into his head and he looked back up at Ratchet.

'Was it…Megatron?'

Ratchet nodded, still not looking at him.

'Yep, first wound Megatron gave him when Prime was a little younger.'

'But why doesn't he get it repaired?'

Ratchet then stood up holding what was left of Wheeljack's machine. He had a serious expression on his face and gently sighed as he gave Spike his answer.

'He keeps it as a reminder.'

With that Ratchet headed back to his medical room leaving Spike by himself wondering why Prime would want to keep something as terrible as that as a reminder.

Wheeljack muttered to himself as he began to fix the catches of Optimus Prime's face-guard. It was going to take a while since he snapped a small piece of metal that was hard to reach. He looked over at Prime, still without anything covering his face, leaning against the wall with his arms folded. He appeared to be deep in though and Wheeljack had a good idea why.

'Are you upset Spike saw your face?' he asked.

Optimus looked up a little surprised when Wheeljack spoke to him.

'No, not really…he did seem a bit surprised though.'

'A bit? I don't think I ever seen him that shocked! Well I don't blame him, the first time I saw your whole face I dropped all those chemicals over Ratchets foot! Heh, no offense.'

Optimus seemed to have formed a grin on what little remained of his mouth at the funny memory. Back on Cybertron he removed his face-guard for a moment so Ratchet could take a look at it. At the same time Wheeljack walked in and was surprised so suddenly he dropped his dangerous chemicals on Ratchet's foot. Optimus couldn't help but laugh as poor Ratchet hopped round the room in pain as Wheeljack apologized. Another funny memory was when Jazz gave him a slap to the back after a successful mission and it began hanging off his face. Poor Bumblebee just walked up a flight of stairs and yelped in surprise falling down. It took a couple of days to knock the dents out of him. Every time someone saw his face for the first time they were always a little shocked or surprised a bit. After a while they it didn't bother them, it was just a battle scar. It didn't really bother him what others thought of his face, he made the decsion to keep it that way a long time ago. Right on the day the war began, all those many years ago.

* * *

Before he was called Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots, he was known as Orion Pax, supervisor of Energon Warehouse Alpha 10. He was a young model and he was friendly with all the workers within the factory, to him they were like family and he treasured every moment he spent with them. Even his girlfriend, Arial, worked along side of him along with Dion his best friend. Together they shipped and stocked high amounts of Energon Cubes that were distributed all around Cybertron. It was during the Great Golden age of Cybertron and conflict never existed. It was a normal start to the day and Orion was re-checking his schedule, making sure each Energon Cube load had equal amounts when Dion tapped him on the back.

'Hey Orion, Arial is looking for you!' he snickered.

'She has to wait a little while. Load 23 has about 10 extra Energon Cubes so I gotta get them to…'

'Jeez Orion just relax for once! It's no wonder you became the chief Supervisor here so quickly!' muttered Dion, knocking his friend on the head.

Orion just grinned as he finished writing off his check off list.

'I'm just doing my job. Anyway I'm gonna need some help removing these…'

Before Orion could finish they heard a distant explosion that caused the warehouse to shudder slightly. Some of the mechs stopped working and looked round confused and worried. Dion and Orion looked at each other.

'What was that?' asked Dion, slightly surprised.

Before Orion could reply there was another explosion, only this time it was right at the end of the warehouse. Orion was horrified when he saw a gigantic hole explode open near the back of the warehouse and strange mech's running in with weapons. They began firing like mad, their blasts hitting the workers who began screaming in pain and falling. Soon the once peaceful warehouse was now filled with fear and terror along with the mad laughter of the strange mechs. Both bots jaws dropped at the horrible sight. Mechs that they both knew were getting slaughter for the pure joy of it. Then without thinking Orion ran down to try to stop the rampaging machines and to try and save his friends. Dion called out to him but he ignored it, what mattered was the innocent lives that were being taken was all that was his concern. As he ran he saw his friends, machines he knew for a long time, suddenly fall and die as the blasts hit them in critical areas. Their lives instantly extinguished, never to be relit. Orion wanted to scream in anger as the strange mechs took pleasure in ending the lives of his friends. Then he saw something that truly terrified him. A cold, metallic grey machine with red optics was ripping a poor, defenceless mech limb from limb. He was big and had a menacing aura floating round him almost making poor Orion scared. However the innocent machine screamed out in pain and horror as the evil mech ripped of what remained of his arm making Orion run forward like mad.

'GET AWAY FROM HIM!' he cried.

The red-optic machine saw him and aimed a weapon attached to his arm right him. He unleashed a powerful blast that hit Orion in the face causing him to fall back. The pain of the blast caused Orion to scream as he hit the floor. He cried out in pain as he reached up to his face and felt that part of it had been blown off. His voice had become disoriented and his vision was blurred. The blast had knocked out his basic sensor circuitry and soon Orion was finding it very hard to control his sight and voice. As he tried to get back up he was halted when a foot suddenly crushed down on his chest, almost crushing his Spark Housing Unit. Spiting out his Energon fluid he looked up and could barely make out the one who was crushing his chest since his vision had been blurred and fuzzy. The mech on top of him seemed to smile but Orion had a hard time trying to see his face all together. Then the mech knelt closer to him and Orion could make out the cold but triumphant grin on his face. The red optics burning into his blue ones making Orion afraid. Then the red-optic mech spoke.

'Don't try to be a hero kid. Hero's die easily.'

Then he slammed his fist onto the wound he gave the mech making it worse. Orion cried out in pain before everything went dark.

For a very long time everything was dark. Orion was still conscious but he was surrounded by darkness and silence. He couldn't move and every time he tried to it hurt. In was in pain everywhere, especially his face. He couldn't even move his lips to speak. For what felt like hours he laid there in the dark wondering if any of his friends were alright, wondering who those strange mechs were and who that tall menacing one was. The one that sent fear into Orion's mainframe, the one who destroyed everything around him and destroyed everything he touched. As he lay there he heard faint noises around them but was unable to determine what was making them. After a while he felt someone was standing next to him and he tried to move to grab their attention. Hopefully it was someone who wouldn't kill him. After a moment he felt someone grab his hand a voice rang through his Audio Receptors.

'Can you hear me?'

Orion tried to open his mouth but it hurt. He then felt someone tap him on the head and his vision flickered a little. It flickered until he got a blurred image of an older mech kneeling next to him. Orion made a small moan of pain as he tried to move his head and the older mech suddenly cried out.

'We got a live one here! Bring the medic!'

Soon Orion found himself surrounded by faces that were too hard to make out, all of them looking at him with horrified optics.

'How can someone survive that?'

'Look at his face!'

'Are you sure he's alive?'

'You think it was Megatron?'

The older mech glared at them.

'Just transform and transport us to Iacon. The rest of you stay and keep searching!'

Soon Orion found himself being lifted gently and he heard the noise of someone transforming. Soon he found himself within a vehicle with the older mech still holding his hand. Orion tried to say something but the older mech shook his head.

'Now, now lad, save your strength.' He said.

Time passed and Orion found himself being moved around until he found himself on an operating berth. He felt his parts of his body being removed and wires and cables attaching themselves to him. After a while he saw the older mech again.

'Now then, you're gonna feel a little jolt.'

Orion heard a switch being pulled and a surge of energy ran through his body. Soon his vision had returned and he found himself in a dimly lit room. Around him he saw life saving equipment and machines keeping his body and Spark alive. Looking down he was almost horrified to see his body had been completely smashed and ripped apart. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see the older mech again.

'Now then, I'm going to have to rebuild your whole body. It's gonna take a while so you better get used to lying there lad. You got a name?'

Orion tried to open his lips but it still hurt and he winced when something sparked on the side of his face. However he managed to say the words,

'…Orion…Pax…'

'Well Orion Pax, I am Alpha Trion and don't worry you're in good hands.' replied the mech.

He then began to examine Orion's body and then looked at his face.

'I'm gonna have to leave the face till last I'm afraid, your body is completley damaged and if I don't rebuild it soon your Spark will extinguish.' He murmured as he began setting up the tools he needed. Orion moved his head slightly and tried to talk.

'…What…happened?...Where…is…every…one…?'

Alpha Trion sighed as he began to remove parts of Orion's body.

'We're at War lad. Yesterday Megatron launched his Decepticons and attacked us. He's been killing innocent machines and stealing Energon Cubes for his evil intentions. Sentinel Prime has formed the Autobots to fight against him and the Autobots are basically those who aren't Decepticons.'

'…Where…are…my…friends…?'

Alpha Trion was suddenly quiet.

'So far…you're the only survivor of the attack on the Energon warehouse!'

Orion almost jumped up but the restraints held him down. His optics had widened in horror. His friends, his loved ones, were they truly gone? Did these Decepticons kill them? Why? Why did they kill them, they had done no wrong. If Orion had been a human he'd probably would be crying by now. He fell back, completely washed over with sadness. Looking up at the ceiling as Alpha Trion worked on him he saw his face for the first time through the reflective panels. The first wound that the red-optic Decepticon gave him; it sent shivers through his mainframe. At least a quarter of his face was missing, it was no wonder he couldn't talk without it hurting. It actually made the mech wondered how he survived such a blow. He laid there looking at his face as Alpha Trion continued to work.

He didn't know how long he had been lying there but he heard voices all around him.

'It was Megatron who took out the Alpha 10 warehouse!'

'Did you hear? Megatron destroyed the crystal gardens!'

'Megatron killed 10 Autobots single handed!'

'Megatron crushed the Autobot troops in the Northern sector!'

Orion listened and soon began to hate this Megatron. Could it have been Megatron who did this to him? To his friends? The one who slaughtered those he considered family? Soon Orion began to think of evil thoughts of what he would do when he found Megatron when Alpha Trion appeared in his vision.

'It took a few days but your body is now finished. You may feel a little weird but you'll get used to it, give it a try.'

Orion sat up and looked down at his new body. He was now slightly bigger and the metal used on him seemed stronger and more durable. He swung his legs around until he was sitting up right with his legs hanging off the table. He looked up at Alpha Trion and tried to smile.

'…Thanks, I feel almost…as good as new…' said the mech, now finding it a little easier to talk.

'Good, now we can repair your face!'

However before Alpha Trion could start, another mech ran into the room in a panic.

'Alpha Trion sir! It's Sentinel Prime! He's flipped a logic circuit or something!' screamed the mech.

Alpha Trion glared at him.

'What is it? And calm yourself soldier!'

'Sentinel Prime has gone to try and reason with Megatron! He's mad, there's no way Megatron would let him off easy!'

Alpha Trion ushered the mech behind a screen to avoid Orion having to listen, but Orion heard everything and he wanted to listen.

'He's gone to sector 248.2 Delta! Megatron is supposed to be there raiding our Energon supplies! Sentinel Prime just left saying he was going to try and negotiate with him!'

Alpha Trion couldn't believe it. Sentinel Prime was a peaceful mech but trying to reason with a mad machine like Megatron was a death sentence.

'Sentinel Prime, what are you thinking.' muttered the old mech.

Alpha Trion then straighten his pose.

'Get some men out there quick!' he ordered.

As the mech ran off, Alpha Trion walked back over to Orion only to find that he was gone.

* * *

Megatron stood over the once proud ruler of Cybertron, now barely standing and groaning in pain, Energon leaking out of his exposed circuitry and limbs barely attached to his body. He snickered as Sentinel Prime tried to stand but fell again as his legs finally gave out. He kicked him over and aimed his fusion cannon at his chest where his SHU (Spark Housing Unit) was within. Megatron thought it was funny, yet sad. The old fool had come down to try and convince him to stop the war, that they could work something out, that they could still live in peace. Peace? Megatron had no desire for peace. How stupid was the only thing that the Decepticon Leader could think of when Sentinel Prime began negotiating with him. The battered mech glared at him.

'Megatron why? Why do you want this madness?' he demanded.

Megatron just chuckled and leaned a little closer.

'The weak must be removed to make way for the strong. Once the weak are gone then we will rule all and beyond Cybertron!'

He began to prep his fusion cannon and Sentinel Prime braced himself for a quick death. Before Megatron fired he suddenly heard a deep voice.

'GET AWAY FROM HIM MEGATRON!'

Looking up he saw another mech he presumed to be an Autobot. The first thing he noticed about the mech was his face, it was familiar since a quarter of it was missing. The Autobot glared at Megatron and the face he was expressing almost made Megatron step back in fear. He could see the anger and rage within his blue optics and within them the Decepticon leader saw that this was a worthy opponent. He stepped over Sentinel Prime, ignoring him now that he found a new toy to break.

'Who are you to order me?' he growled.

The mech glared at him and snarled.

'I'm your worst nightmare.'

With that the Autobot launched himself at Megatron, surprising the Decepticon Leader. The Autobot then sent a powerful blow to his face and it actually hurt. He felt the pain through his never circuits, he had never felt pain like this before. Megatron snarled and kicked him off. He scrambled up and growled at the Autobot.

'No one does that to me…and lives!'

He then fired his fusion cannon but the Autobot dodged and sent another powerful blow to the evil mech. Megatron snarled and attacked the Autobot with his own metal fists. The Autobot staggered back but wasn't backing down as he jumped through the air and kicked Megatron in his gut. Megatron fell back and found the Autobot on top of him slamming his fists into his face. Megatron grabbed the Autobots wrists and flung him over his body. He scrambled up again and was quite impressed that the Autobot was still going. He could see a snarl forming on what remained of the Autobots mouth.

'Heh, it's about time I found someone who matched me in strength.' He growled as he threw a sharp piece of metal at the Autobot, who grabbed it and quickly threw it back, hitting the Decepticon leader on his side.

Megatron howled as his exposed circuits sparked painfully and he ran like mad at the Autobot who swung his fists at him again knocking him down. Soon the Autobot was on top of him again pounding his face, each blow denting the sturdy metal that protected Megatron's body.

Orion had no idea what was going through his mind as he sent blow after blow of powerful punches at the Decepticon leader. Hate filled his mind, revenge flowed through him. All he wanted to see was the Decepticon leader dead in front of him. He continued until he thought the next punch would destroy him. He knew this punch would completely destroy his head and he would be destroyed, gone forever. As he threw his fist a thought suddenly sparked through him. By killing him would he be no netter than him. Would he have lowered himself to that level of evil and madness just for the pure joy of destroying the one he hated? He stopped himself from hitting the Decepticon leader and jumped back. After getting himself back in order Megatron pulled himself up, confused with what the Autobot had done.

'Why won't you kill me Autobot?' he snarled.

Orion Pax glared at him.

'I will never be like you Megaton. I will defeat you one day but I won't do it like you. I won't kill you in the murderous way you administer to those you consider weaker than yourself. I will defeat you for those who have fallen under your name. I swear it Megatron, now get out of my sight.'

Megatron snarled in anger, he had never been insulted like that before and wasn't planning on letting him get away with it. However his body was too low on Energy and he had to retreat. He glared at Orion one last time before taking to the sky. Orion watched him go and sighed with relief. However there was a more pressing matter at hand. He ran over to Sentinel Prime and gently raised him. He was badly damaged and Orion frowned fearing the worst. Sentinel Prime gazed at him with optics that were struggling to stay alit.

'That…was…probably…one of the…bravest things…I ever saw…a little bit …reckless…but courageous…who are you?'

'I'm Orion Pax sir, come on now I gotta get you back to Iacon!'

Sentinel Prime suddenly clutched Orion's arm as Energon began spewing from his mouth, making it harder for the Autobot Leader to talk.

'No…there's…no need…my…time has…come.'

Orion gaped in shock.

'Wait! You can't! Don't worry I'll get you back just hang on!'

'Young…lad…I see great…courage…and wisdom…within you…you are…worthy…of leadership…'

'Stop talking! I'll get you back to Iacon.

As Orion spoke, Sentinel Prime suddenly opened his chest compartment and within that Orion saw a crystal that glowed with a warm and gentle blue light. Orion could sense great power emitting from the crystal, like all the wisdom of the universe laid within it. Pulling it out Sentinel Prime handed it to Orion.

'This…is the…Autobot Matrix of Leadership. Within it…is the past wisdom…of the past Prime's. I now…give it…to you…Optimus Prime…till all…are one…'

As Orion Pax took the Matrix, Sentinel Prime Spark burned out and his optics dimmed. Soon Orion found himself alone in the ruins of the Cybertron city around him. Orion stared at the fallen leader's body, hoping it was just a mistake but his sensors told him that he was gone. The leader of the Autobots had fallen. However the Autobots were no lost as they had a new leader. As he stood up with Sentinel Prime's body in his arms he soon found himself surrounded by Autobot troops who had arrived too late. They saw in horror as their leader lay dead in the arms of this rookie mech. Alpha Trion appeared and gasped. He then saw the Autobot Matrix of Leadership within the mechs hand and he realized that only the Prime could hold and bear the Crystal of wisdom. He walked up to the mech and asked,

'Who are you?'

The mech looked at him and answered.

'I am Optimus Prime.'

It had been a while since Sentinel Prime had passed away and a memorial was set up for him. It was indeed a tragic day for the Autobots however they were surprised at their new leader. At first the Autobots had concerns for their new leader, known as Optimus Prime, but he gained their trust and soon everyone admired him for his bravery and wisdom. Once a mere worker like themselves he led them into to battle with the Decepticons with no fear. They were even impressed that he made the Mighty Megatron run away from a fight. Optimus Prime was sitting within Alpha Trion's medical bay as the old mech examined his face.

'Well it's not a major threat. You can still talk and your sensory circuits are still fine. The only problem you'll have with this wound is scaring people.' Chuckled the old mech.

As Alpha Trion began setting up his tools he was suddenly halted by the Autobot Leader. Alpha Trion looked up a little surprised.

'Don't bother.' said the Autobot Leader.

Alpha Trion stared at him for a while confused.

'May I ask why?' he asked.

Optimus sighed.

'I doubt I'll ever forget what Megatron did to me, but I'll keep this wound to remind me of the pain Megatron gave me and to all the innocent lives he slaughtered. I'll never forgive him and if one day I do somehow forget, this wound will be here to remind me how evil and cruel Megatron truly is. It will remind me that I will defeat Megatron so others won't go through what I've been through. I promise you I will stop Megatron and the Decepticons and bring Cybertron back to a time of peace.'

Alpha Trion scratched his head and looked back up at his leader. He was serious and wasn't planning on changing his mind. He shrugged and replied,

'I will respect your decision Optimus Prime.'

As time passed many of the Autobots were used to seeing Prime's face. However when a small, but not too major, blast hit him in his exposed face during a battle, Ratchet the chief medic told him that another hit and his sensor and memory circuits would be permanently damaged and might possibly result in his death. So he was given a battle mask, as his troops called it and Prime wore it in every battle. Soon he never took the thing off since he was fighting nearly everyday, he only took it off when Ratchet wanted to examine it. Eventually Prime learned that some of his friends had survived the warehouse attack but only a small handful. He even found out that Arial had been rebuilt and she now called herself Elita-1. Even though he was surrounded by a new family and new friends, Optimus would never forget his old friends and vowed that he will defeat Megatron and bring peace back to Cybertron once more.

* * *

'Prime, it's fixed!' cried Wheeljack as he waved the face-guard around in the air.

Prime looked up, leaving his trip to memory lane behind him and smiled with the remaining part of his mouth.

'Thanks Wheeljack. However next time, ASK, before you use my basket ball again for one of your crazy inventions.'

Wheeljack gave Optimus a funny look.

'My inventions aren't crazy!' he pouted.

Optimus chuckled as he examined his face guard. As he placed it back on Spike, Bumblebee and Jazz entered the room. Spike seemed a bit upset and Optimus had noticed it.

'Is something wrong Spike?' asked the concerned Autobot Leader.

Spike shook his head.

'No Prime. It's just that…I hoped that I…I didn't mean to…I hope you're not upset with how I reacted when I saw your…face.'

Optimus prime chuckled and nudged Spike gently on his shoulder.

'I'm fine with it Spike, you're not the first and you won't be the last. I just hoped that I didn't scare too badly.'

Spike tried to smile, glad that it was worked out when Jazz jumped behind Optimus grinning.

'Yep, Prime ol buddy, I have a feeling that you'll freak out another couple of bots real soon!' he chuckled.

He then gave Prime a friendly slap to the back. There was a clank as Prime's face guard fell off and hit the floor again. Now it was Wheeljack's turn to scowl.

'Jazz! I just repaired that!' snarled Wheeljack.

'Sorry, my bad man.' muttered Jazz.

As Optimus bent down to pick it up the twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, entered the room unaware of what had happened and carrying a large tub of a gooey liquid.

'Hey has anyone one seen Ratchet, we got his…' began Sunstreaker.

Sunstreaker stopped in mid sentence the moment he saw Prime's face. Prime just stared back. After a while there was silence and then Sunstreaker jumped back in complete shock, knocking his brother over. Sideswipe saw it too and flung the tub of goo in the air with shock. The Autobots watched as the tub fell through the air and landed on Bumblebee, who fell over. As the goo leaked all over him he tried to stand and tried to pull the tub off him. He grunted and cried out but the tub wouldn't budge.

'Why won't it come off!' he cried.

At that moment Ratchet walked in and looked at the twins, surprised that they were on the floor in shock.

'Sideswipe, Sunstreaker! Where's that super-glue that the human's sent me?' demanded the medic.

Spike began laughing as Jazz and Wheeljack tried to yank the tub off poor Bumblebee. Optimus chuckled nervously.

'Sorry, that was my fault.' He said.

'Just get over here and help pull this off!' cried Bumblebee, who started to panic.

Prime just sighed with a small grin on his damaged face and helped both Jazz and Wheeljack to remove the tub off glue that landed on their small friend while ratchet scowled the twins.

'I told you two to be careful!' snapped Ratchet.

'Not my fault! I just was shocked to see…well…y'know…I didn't know…that Prime had something…like that.' muttered Sideswipe.

Ratchet sighed and ordered the two bots to help rescue Bumblebee. Soon all the Autobots in the room prepared to pull the whole thing off.

'Ready Bumblebee?' asked Wheeljack.

'JUST GET ME OUT OF HERE!' cried the muffled voice of the small mech.

'Okay, ready? One…two…THREE!'

All the Autobots pulled and the tub came loose with Bumblebee still covered in the glue. He moaned as he looked at himself.

'Great, it's gonna take forever to get this off!' he groaned.

No one knew who started it but the Autobots began laughing at Bumblebee's misfortune. Spike even saw the Autobot Leader, Optimus Prime laughing. Even though it was strange to see him laugh with his damaged face, even though it was a wound that probably brought him some bad memories and he kept it as a terrible reminder, Spike thought it was possibly the best expression Prime had on his face he had seen so far.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

I wrote this fic in honour of mmmmmr's "Beyond his Battlemask" on deviantArt. I imagined that face Optimus Prime had was the one he was giving Megatron when he battled him for the first time. When I saw the drawing I saw the rage and anger in his optics through that cold glare. A wound that he would never forget and he would never forgive.


End file.
